


Punishment and Pizza

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Student/Teacher relationship roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike try out one of Xander's fantasies and it doesn't go perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Punishment and Pizza  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Xander and Spike try out one of Xander's fantasies and it doesn't go perfectly.  
> Kinks: Established Dom/sub relationship with crossdressing, spanking and student/teacher roleplay.  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Notes: Written for fall_for_sx on LiveJournal.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

When Xander arrives home an impatient Spike waits about all of a minute before giving him a bag from the drug store. "Got a new razor in case you wanted to shave your legs."

"Thank you, I think." Xander looks in the bag to give him a moment to think. "Do you want me to?"

"It's your fantasy, love, your decision." Although he likes the idea Spike doesn't want to take Xander too far out of his comfort zone especially given how hesitant Xander had been in opening up about this fantasy. Xander is quiet for a moment, his expression not giving much away.

"I suppose. I mean, it'll be weird, not weird exactly but you know what I mean. Okay, I'll do it. Hair will grow back."

Spike takes Xander's hand and pulls him towards the bathroom.

"Oh, we're doing this now."

"Sorry. Do you want dinner or something?"

"I'll eat later but I was going to take a shower. We tend to get a little sweaty and dirty on building sites."

Spike smiles and drops Xander's hand. "Call me when you're finished."

After his shower he calls Spike in. He sits on the counter and Spike stands between his legs. He touches Xander's face softly, "you're sure?"

"Yes. I'm nervous but excited."

Spike kisses Xander and grabs the shaving foam from the shelf. "Probably best you stand in the tub." He fills a small bowl with water before lathering up his lover's legs. Spike works carefully with the razor and gets an awfully mushy feeling when Xander smiles down at him. It takes a bit of time and his hands stray a little but eventually Xander's legs are completely smooth.

Spike helps Xander out. "Sit on the side of the bath love." He takes the nail clippers and crouches down to cut Xander's toe nails. "Don't want you ripping your stockings."

Spike leaves the room giving Xander time to get nervous again. The fantasy is always good but he's never actually acted on it till now. He shivers and wraps the towel around him.

Spike reappears with a garter belt and stockings. "Come through when you're ready."

"Sure."

Back in the bedroom Spike takes Giles' tweed jacket and puts it on. He's also 'borrowed' a pair of glasses. In the living room he moves the chairs leaving one on each side of the table. He puts a diary and pen on his side of the table and sits down. A few minutes later there is a tentative knock on the bedroom door. "Come in."

Xander steps into the room. He's obviously nervous and clasps his hands in front of him. He looks gorgeous.

"Alex Harris?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll be with you in a few minutes. Stand in the corner till then."

Xander looks unsure but goes and stands in the corner. "Face the wall, hands behind your back." Spike hopes the wait will allow Xander to get used to being looked at. He has tucked the white polo shit into the short black pleated skirt that shows off his long legs wonderfully. There's a sheen to the stockings and Xander is not wearing any shoes. Nothing he has would go with this outfit. As he fidgets Spike notices that Xander has used some of Spike's black nail polish to paint his nails. If this becomes a regular thing they could get some different colored ones. Xander shifts his weight from one leg to the other and Spike decides the wait is over.

"Alex, come here."

Xander crosses the room and stands in front of the table.

"Sit down."

Spike looks at Xander over the top of the glasses. "You haven't been to my office before. Why am I seeing you today?"

"I was rude to Ms Allen as I didn't get my essay in on time and thought her punishment was unfair."

"It's not the place of students to question their teachers. I also noticed your nails. You're aware that make-up is forbidden?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your skirt is far shorter than regulation length. I think a few detentions might remind you about our rules."

"But, Sir. I have an after school job, Sir."

"That is not my concern, Ms Harris. I cannot let these infractions go unpunished."

"Couldn't I be punished during school hours? Perhaps you could punish me."

"If you're sure."

"Quite sure."

Xander looks nervous but doesn't break character.

"Stand up and place your hands on the desk."

Xander calmly obey his instructions. He walks around to Xander's side of the table and runs his hand across Xander's ass. Pulling back his hand he smacks Xander sharply. Xander stays silent. Spike delivers three more slaps in quick succession and then slides his hand up Xander's thigh. Xander spreads his legs a little. "As you were. I didn't tell you to move." Xander quickly resumes his first position. Spike smacks him four more times. "I think about ten for each rule you broke."

Xander nods.

"That wasn't a question. It's this or detentions, Ms Harris."

"This please, Sir."

Spike slaps him twice more. "That's ten for your late essay, we still have that indecently short skirt and your nail polish to be addressed." 

Spike takes his cigarettes out of his pocket and places them on the table. "These were found in your bag. You seem determined to break every one of our rules Ms Harris."

Xander turns, "that's not fair, Spike, you can't do that."

Spike realizes the mood is probably gone, "you okay?"

"No, torch, okay torch. It's over."

Xander walks quickly into the bedroom and closes the door. He looks at himself in the mirror feeling foolish now in girls clothes and strips quickly . He grabs a pair of boxers and is looking for a t-shirt when Spike knocks on the door and opens it. Xander puts his t-shirt on and sits on the bed. He doesn't want to look at Spike and instead begins picking at his nail varnish. Spike crosses the room and sits next to him, hoping that Xander will say something.

After a long silence Spike takes Xander's hand, "don't ruin your nails, looks good on you. We should talk, figure out what went wrong."

Xander pulls his hand free, "you blamed me for the cigarettes. It wasn't fair and I... it shouldn't have thrown me but it did." He looks at Spike, "I wanted it, wanted to be spanked so it shouldn't have mattered what the pretence was."

"Maybe we should have worked out the scenario beforehand."

"I don't know. Sometimes it's nice to be impulsive. I'm sorry for the over-reaction.

"Don't apologise, Xan. You know why you have a safeword and if we kept going you might have been put off ever trying again."

"Again?"

"Doesn't have to be schoolgirl. There's more to try than stockings, silk lingerie that feels good on your skin or panties if you'd like. It's completely up to you."

"I was enjoying it. Loved you shaving my legs and I liked being watched by you. I mean it made me nervous in a good way."

"I liked looking." 

He moves closer to Xander. "I get that going with the flow of a scene can be good but maybe we can agree guidelines without writing an actual script. I really wanted you to have a good time tonight."

Xander takes Spike's hand, still feeling a little foolish. "I'm not traumatised or anything. I'll do some thinking about what we can try. The switch from feeling aroused to feeling stupid happened so quickly but some parts of it were fun." He runs his hand up Spike's arm, "I like the outfit by the way. Does Giles know that you have this?"

Spike shakes his head, "could hardly tell him what I wanted it for."

Xander feels cautiously optimistic. Maybe it will be better next time. He picks up the skirt and polo shirt and puts them in the hamper. He holds up the stockings, "can these go in the machine?"

"Don't think so."

Xander leaves them beside the hamper to be handwashed and puts the garter belt in his underwear drawer.

"Sorry I killed the mood, love."

"It's okay, Spike, really. It wasn't just you and it can't be perfect all the time."

Xander crosses back to the bed and kisses his Dom softly. Spike is relieved, his boy had looked beautiful and he's glad that Xander hasn't been put-off the idea completely. Spike takes off the jacket, "better get this back to Giles. I'll grab a pizza on the way home."

"Thanks."

When Spike gets back with the pizza Xander seems fine. He can't help analysing Xander's behavior and responses, though he trusts that Xander isn't secretly resentful over their evening being ruined.

"Thanks for the pizza. I'm so full now."

"Well then stop after your fifth slice. You always do this."

"Want to watch a DVD?"

Spike shrugs, "sure."

Xander chooses Airplane. Spike settles on the couch and Xander sits beside him. They both laugh at the same funny moments, even the predictable ones. Xander turns to look at Spike and they share a smile. A few minutes later Xander shifts and lies on the couch with his head in Spike's lap. Spike's fingers go to Xander's hair straight away. He loves Spike playing with his hair.

Spike feels really content. He can tell Xander is too from his relaxed state. When the film ends Xander turns onto his back and looks up at Spike. They don't speak. Spike brushes his thumb across Xander's cheek. He leans over and Xander lifts his head to kiss him. It's an awkward angle but neither of them cares. Spike moves quickly pinning Xander beneath him. They kiss again, Xander spreading his legs so Spike can lie between them. Spike kisses Xander softly, teasing him. There's no hurry, no escalation and Spike doesn't complain about Xander's fingers messing up his hair.

They keep trading kisses. Spike loves the way Xander's kisses can still seem shy sometimes. His kisses are soft and slow, content to let Spike guide him. When Spike pulls back he looks at Xander's flushed face, his lips are slightly redder than usual and his hair is messed up. "You look so good."

"Not so bad yourself, Spike."

"Such a way with words."

"Not all of us can write poetry, Spike."

"Yeah well not all of mine is good."

Spike is quite happy to stay lying between Xander's legs occasionally touching or kissing. Spike lies on Xander's chest and they talk quietly until Spike has to prompt him for an answer.

"Hmm." He tries to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, Xan, time for bed."

Xander is quiet comfortable on the couch but eventually gets up. He yawns while brushing his teeth as Spike watches from the doorway with a smile. "Stop staring."

"Will you let me fix your nail varnish tomorrow?"

Xander nods and yawns again.

Xander falls asleep quite quickly and Spike smiles when he starts snoring softly. He really is a very lucky vampire.


End file.
